De pâtes et de couettes
by Amestri
Summary: Ainsi que d'amis dont on préférerait ignorer les activités.


Rating : K

Pairing : Zemyx

Disclaimers : Kingdom Hearts est la propriété de Square Enix. Encore. Damn.

A/N : OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de Nuity, waifu de rêve en plus d'être un écrivain particulièrement talentueux. Keur sur toi, j'attendrai sagement à la cave que tu aies fini cet OS :3

De pâtes et de couettes

Perdu au fin fond de ses couvertures, Zexion souriait doucement.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'en serait-il privé ?

Il était bien au chaud dans ce somptueux logement étudiant de neuf mètres carrés que sa bourse lui permettait de s'offrir alors que la température au-dehors avoisinait les zéros degrés, il avait passé le dernier des examens du premier semestre la veille et, plus que tout, la plupart des étudiants vivant dans la résidence étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances de noël, plongeant le couloir sur lequel donnait sa chambre dans un calme inhabituel et bienvenu.

Oui, perdu dans une lecture éminemment agréable depuis presque trois heures déjà, Zexion était particulièrement à son aise, et le resta les deux minutes qui suivirent avant que trois coups brefs portés à sa porte ne captent subitement son attention.

Il haussa un sourcil, sans rien faire pour manifester sa présence.

Après tout il n'attendait personne, et l'ensemble de ses amis étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, aussi ne voyait-il absolument pas ce qu'on pourrait bien lui vouloir ou pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait se donner la peine d'ouvrir.

C'est fort de cette conviction qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner à sa lecture, ce qu'il put faire pendant environ dix secondes avant qu'on ne se mette à violemment tambouriner à sa porte sans discontinuer, réduisant peu à peu sa patience à néant.

À présent profondément agacé, Zexion sauta vivement hors de son lit, parcourut les deux mètres qui le séparaient de la porte en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et ouvrit cette dernière à la volée, lançant de son seul œil visible le regard le plus noir dont il était capable.

Cela devait au moins avoir eu l'effet escompté, étant donné que le type qui se tenait à présent devant lui venait d'inconsciemment reculer d'un pas, manquant de laisser tomber la volumineuse couette qu'il tenait tant bien que mal sous le bras droit.

Zexion eut ensuite le temps de reconnaître l'un des résidents de la chambre double au fond du couloir, le grand blond à la coiffure improbable qu'on ne voyait jamais sans son sitar, d'ailleurs accroché dans son dos. Les yeux bleus de ce dernier le fixaient pour leur part présentement avec appréhension mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Zexion fit quoi que ce soit pour engager la conversation, croisant au contraire les bras contre sa poitrine dans une attitude tout sauf chaleureuse qui semblait crier ''alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!''

« Euh, salut, finit-il enfin par commencer d'une voix hésitante, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de poursuivre d'un ton plus ferme : on se connaît pas vraiment, enfin on se croise à peu près tous les matins et chaque fois que je te dis bonjour tu me regardes comme si j'avais tué toute ta famille mais c'est pas grave, ma petite sœur fait ça aussi. Enfin bref, je sais qu'on pourrait dire qu'on est de parfaits inconnus, ce qui est sans doute vrai, mais là j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me laisses dormir dans ta chambre. Juste pour cette nuit ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant que Zexion le fixait désormais comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui sortir de l'épaule. En fait tu vois, mon colocataire reçoit sa copine ce soir, et forcément ils ne vont pas faire que dormir, et forcément il fallait que ça tombe quand il ne reste plus aucune de mes connaissances en ville pour m'héberger, alors pitié je te demande de me prendre juste pour cette nuit en qualité de seul résidant de ce couloir encore présent. Ah et au fait, moi c'est Demyx, je pense pas que tu le savais.

—… »

À ce stade de leur ''conversation'', Zexion ne savait tout simplement plus s'il devait lui claquer la porte au nez ou éclater de rire puis lui claquer la porte au nez, dilemme finalement réglé lorsqu'il choisit pour une obscure raison de finalement ouvrir la porte en grand et de légèrement s'écarter sur le côté afin de laisser l'autre entrer.

« Oh merci, merci mille fois, je savais que t'étais un type bien même si on dirait que tu sors d'un vieux film d'horreur japonais !

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je peux encore choisir de te laisser dormir dans le couloir.

— Ah oui, désolé vraiment, on me dit souvent qu'il faut que j'arrête de dire ce que je pense en permanence. Surtout Xigbar. C'est mon coloc'. Pas méchant même s'il voudrait bien le faire croire, mais bon quand il s'agit de Larxene, il n'hésite pas à me foutre dehors ! Tu le crois ça ?! Et en plus c'est lui qui a gardé notre dernier paquet de bon…

— Demyx ?

— Oui ? s'enquit immédiatement ce dernier d'un air candide.

— Tais-toi. »

Pas l'air vexé pour un sous, Demyx lui adressa un large sourire et se laissa lestement tomber sur sa couette étalée pêle-mêle dans le peu d'espace qu'il restait dans la chambre, sortant du sac à dos qu'il avait également ramené avec lui quelques partitions qu'il se mit immédiatement à étudier, fredonnant l'air couché sur le papier sans sembler s'en rendre compte.

Soulagé de voir que son hôte pour la nuit semblait enfin s'être calmé, Zexion retourna s'asseoir sur son propre matelas et se saisit à nouveau de ce livre qu'il avait presque terminé, à moins de cent pages du dénouement.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de lancer de temps à autres de discrets coups d'œils au blond, dont le sourire béat laissait parfaitement entendre le contentement actuel.

C'est ainsi que l'heure qui suivit passa tranquillement pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Zexion se demandant s'il allait entamer un autre roman maintenant qu'il avait terminé celui-ci ou s'il devait se trouver une autre activité lorsqu'un grondement sourd le tira subitement de ses pensées.

Il releva aussitôt la tête, surpris, avant de croiser le sourire maladroit de Demyx qui se tenait à présent le ventre à deux mains.

« Je meurs de faim, pas toi ? demanda-t-il néanmoins d'un ton enjoué. »

Zexion cligna lentement des yeux une fois, deux fois, sans le quitter du regard un seul instant avant de décider qu'effectivement, lui aussi commençait à avoir faim, ce qu'il fit savoir à l'autre d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

« Super alors, j'ai plus qu'à nous faire à manger. Non non, j'insiste, c'est pour te remercier ! précisa-t-il dès qu'il vit son interlocuteur faire mine de protester. »

Zexion ne doutait pas un seul instant de sa bonne volonté, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de pincer légèrement les lèvres lorsqu'il observa Demyx fouiller dans son placard à provisions, se demandant si quelqu'un avec un tel caractère pouvait réellement cuisiner quoi que ce soit de comestible et, surtout, sans se blesser.

Il ne tarderait sans doute pas à le savoir, étant donné que le blond le saisit fermement par le poignet à la seconde même où il eut rassemblé tout ce dont il jugeait avoir besoin, l'entraînant avec autorité jusqu'à la cuisine commune à tous les résidents de leur couloir.

« Ce sera simple, mais au moins ce sera bon ! s'exclama-t-il enfin joyeusement après avoir jeté une généreuse quantité de pâtes dans de l'eau bouillante quelques minutes plus tard, venant ensuite s'attabler en face de l'autre à priori pour les dix minutes de cuisson qu'il leur restait à patienter. »

Dix minutes qui ne passèrent pas dans le silence le plus complet, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

« Tiens au fait, Zexion, qu'est-ce que tu fais comme études ?

— Médecine, répondit sobrement le jeune homme.

— Waouh, ça doit être drôlement compliqué ! Personnellement j'ai jamais été bon en sciences ou en maths, je suis bien content qu'il n'y en ait pas du tout en musicologie !

— Hum, sans doute.

— Et sinon, tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour noël ?

— Dans trois jours.

— Ah, moi ça sera dans deux ! J'aimerai pouvoir affirmer que j'ai hâte, mais ce serait mentir de dire que j'ai envie de passer deux jours avec mes insupportables petits cousins et leurs parents snobs. Ou racistes. Ou homophobes. Ou les deux, ça dépend des jours. D'ailleurs, tu as des frères et sœurs ?

— Une sœur.

— Cool, comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ?

— Aqua.

— Et vous vous entendez bien ?

— Assez, oui, répondit Zexion, un mince sourire apparaissant pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation au coin de ses lèvres. »

Cela ne sembla que décupler les ardeurs de Demyx, qui s'évertua dès lors à tirer d'autres réactions de son interlocuteur au fil de leur conversation, ne s'arrêtant que le temps de verser de la crème sur les pâtes chaudes ainsi que du jambon préalablement découpés en morceaux plus ou moins égaux.

« C'est bon, avait constaté Zexion avec étonnement après une première bouchée hésitante.

— Bah, c'est pas grand-chose, répliqua aussitôt le blond, mais le rouge colorant le bout de ses oreilles suffit clairement à indiquer à l'autre que son compliment lui avait fait plaisir. »

Le reste de la soirée passa ainsi dans un calme relatif étant donné le caractère survolté de Demyx, mais comme le pensa Zexion tout en étouffant un long bâillement, cela aurait pu être bien pire.

« Dis, je peux ? »

Zexion jeta un regard embué par le sommeil à la sitar que son vis-à-vis brandissait fièrement, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Hum, fais comme tu veux, marmonna simplement l'autre tout en s'adossant au mur inconfortable dans une vaine tentative de chasser le sommeil. »

L'air proprement ravi, Demyx s'assit alors en tailleur et un air lent et doux jaillit des cordes quelques instants plus tard, emplissant la pièce comme une invitation à la détente, à tout simplement se laisser porter par les notes.

Zexion secoua lentement la tête.

Non il s'endormirait pas, non il ne s'endormirait pas, non il ne…

Il s'était complètement avachi sur son matelas à la moitié du morceau environ, inconscient de la couverture qu'on remontait doucement sur ses épaules, du doux sourire qui accompagnait ce geste ou encore du nombre de fois où il s'endormirait à nouveau au son de la sitar de Demyx.


End file.
